yugiohfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Forbidden
Forbidden & Limited List to specjalna lista wydawana przez Konami i ograniczająca użycie niektórych kart. Obecna lista jest aktualna od lipca 2015 (TCG) i października 2015 (OCG). Forbidden Forbidden (ang. Zakazany) w OCG i zaawansowanym formacie TCG, zabrania się używania kart zakazanych w talii głównej, dodatkowej i pobocznej. W formacie tradycyjnym wszystkie karty zakazane zostały jedynie ograniczone. Lista TCG= Potwory *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End *Cyber Jar *Cyber-Stein *Dark Magician of Chaos *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *'Djinn Releaser of Rituals' (z Unlimited) *Elemental HERO Stratos *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *'Lavalval Chain' (z Unlimited) *Magical Scientist *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Morphing Jar *Morphing Jar #2 *Number 16: Shock Master *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Substitoad *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu Zaklęcia *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card Destruction *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Future Fusion *Gateway of the Six *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Harpie's Feather Duster *Heavy Storm *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Monster Reborn *Painful Choice *Pot of Avarice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *Super Polymerization *Super Rejuvenation *The Forceful Sentry Pułapki *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Royal Oppression *Self-Destruct Button *Sixth Sense *Solemn Judgment *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering |-| OCG= Potwory *Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier *Cyber Jar *Destiny HERO - Disk Commander *El Shaddoll Construct *Elder Entity Norden' *Fiber Jar *Fishborg Blaster *Glow-Up Bulb *Goyo Guardian *Magical Scientist *Magician of Faith *Makyura the Destructor *Mind Master *Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders *Rescue Cat *Sangan *Substitoad *'Tellarknight Ptolemaeus' *Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms *Thousand-Eyes Restrict *Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Victory Dragon *Wind-Up Hunter *Witch of the Black Forest *Yata-Garasu '''Zaklęcia' *Brain Control *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Card of Safe Return *Change of Heart *Cold Wave *Confiscation *Delinquent Duo *Dimension Fusion *Future Fusion *Giant Trunade *Graceful Charity *Heavy Storm *Last Will *Mass Driver *Metamorphosis *Mirage of Nightmare *Painful Choice *Pot of Greed *Premature Burial *Raigeki *Snatch Steal *Spellbook of Judgment *The Forceful Sentry Pułapki *Imperial Order *Last Turn *Return from the Different Dimension *Royal Oppression *Sixth Sense *Time Seal *Trap Dustshoot *Ultimate Offering Limited Limited (ang. Ograniczony) w formacie tradycyjnym i zaawansowanym, są to karty, których liczba została ograniczona do jednej sztuki w talii głównej, dodatkowej i pobocznej łącznie. Lista TCG= Potwory *Artifact Moralltach *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Dandylion *Dark Armed Dragon *Debris Dragon *Deep Sea Diva *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *Evigishki Gustkraken *Evigishki Mind Augus *Exodia the Forbidden One *Genex Ally Birdman *Infernity Archfiend *Inzektor Dragonfly *Inzektor Hornet *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *Night Assailant *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Rescue Rabbit *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *'Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz' (z Unlimited) *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Thunder King Rai-Oh *Tour Guide From the Underworld *'Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier' (z Forbidden) *Wind-Up Magician Zaklęcia *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Dimensional Fissure *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Final Countdown *Foolish Burial *Gold Sarcophagus *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Gate *One Day of Peace *One for One *Preparation of Rites *Raigeki *Rekindling *Royal Tribute *Saqlifice *Soul Charge *Spellbook of Fate *Symbol of Heritage Pułapki *Bottomless Trap Hole *Compulsory Evacuation Device *Crush Card Virus *Eradicator Epidemic Virus *Geargiagear *Infernity Barrier *Macro Cosmos *Magical Explosion *Ring of Destruction *Skill Drain *Solemn Warning *Soul Drain *Torrential Tribute *Vanity's Emptiness *Wall of Revealing Light |-| OCG= *Armageddon Knight *Artifact Moralltach *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird *Dandylion *Dark Armed Dragon *'Deep Sea Diva' *'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' *Elemental HERO Stratos *Evigishki Gustkraken *Exodia the Forbidden One *Genex Ally Birdman *'Glow-Up Bulb' *'Insight Magician' *Inzektor Dragonfly *Kuribandit *Left Arm of the Forbidden One *Left Leg of the Forbidden One *Mathematician *Mermail Abyssteus *Morphing Jar *Necroface *Nekroz of Brionac *Nekroz of Unicore *Night Assailant *Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon *Right Arm of the Forbidden One *Right Leg of the Forbidden One *'Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz' *Star Seraph Sovereignty *Summoner Monk *T.G. Hyper Librarian *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Zaklęcia *Allure of Darkness *Book of Moon *Burial from a Different Dimension *Card Destruction *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Dragon Ravine *Dragon Shrine *El Shaddoll Fusion *Foolish Burial *Gateway of the Six *Gold Sarcophagus *Harpie's Feather Duster *Infernity Launcher *Limiter Removal *Mind Control *Monster Reborn *Nekroz Cycle *One Day of Peace *One for One *Pot of Avarice *Preparation of Rites *Primal Seed *Reinforcement of the Army *Saqlifice *Soul Charge *Super Polymerization *Super Rejuvenation *Symbol of Heritage Pułapki *Ceasefire *Crush Card Virus *Magical Explosion *Ring of Destruction *Sinister Shadow Games *Solemn Judgment *Solemn Warning *Vanity's Emptiness *Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited Semi-Limited w formacie tradycyjnym i zaawansowanym, są to karty, których liczba została ograniczona do dwóch sztuki w talii głównej, dodatkowej i pobocznej łącznie. Lista TCG= Potwory *'Atlantean Dragoons' (wcześniej Limited) *Card Trooper *Chaos Sorcerer *Honest *Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En *Necroface *Nekroz of Brionac *Qliphort Scout *Summoner Monk *Tragoedia Zaklęcia *Advanced Ritual Art *Chain Strike *Charge of the Light Brigade *Dark Hole *'Dragon Ravine' (wcześniej limited) Pułapki *Ceasefire *Ojama Trio |-| OCG= Potwory *Atlantean Dragoons *Destiny HERO - Malicious *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier *'Evigishki Gustkraken' *'Kuribandit' *'Mermail Abyssteus' *Mezuki *Qliphort Scout *Reborn Tengu Zaklęcia *'Allure of Darkness' *'Book of Moon' *Chain Strike *'Charge of the Light Brigade' *'Dragon Shrine' *'Gateway of the Six' *'Gold Sarcophagus' *'Mind Control' Pułapki *'Crush Card Virus' *'Sinister Shadow Games' Unlimited Unlimited (ang. Nieograniczony) w OCG oraz w formacie tradycyjnym]i zaawansowanym TCG są to karty, które gracz może posiadać w maksymalnej ilość, tj. trzech kopiach w talii głównej, dodatkowej i pobocznej łącznie. Nowe wpisy na liście TCG= Potwory *Dark Strike Fighter (z Limited) *Glow-Up Bulb (z Limited) *Sinister Serpent (z Limited) Zaklęcia *Sacred Sword of Seven Stars (z Semi-Limited) *Temple of the Kings (z Limited) Pułapki *Exchange of the Spirit (z Limited) |-| OCG= Potwory *'Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind' *'Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End' * Dark Magician of Chaos *'Elemental HERO Bubbleman' *'Formula Synchron' *'Honest' *'Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands' *'Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity' Zaklęcia *'Instant Fusion' *'Magical Stone Excavation' Pułapki *'Bottomless Trap Hole' *'The Transmigration Prophecy' Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Listy zakazanych i limitowanych kart